Once Upon A Dream
by YourFirstLastKiss
Summary: The final moments of the pureblood king's moments before his world suddenly falls apart.
1. Chapter 1

His long fingers tapped against the dark wood of the chair's arm. He had been slightly bored until now. His three children now sat on the plush carpet in his study. Small toys had been thrown about for almost an hour but once they had calmed down, it was dead silent. The only noise was the voice of oldest of the three. He held the book tight with his little fingers, not wanting the little girl to his left to turn the page before he was ready.

Ah, his little Rido. The King remembered what it was like to hold the little prince for the first time. The brown curls the boy carried atop his head were defiantly from his father. But the one blue eye was from his mother. The only known imperfection he carried was his multicolored eyes.

The other two children had the same brownish red eyes he had. They all looked like him. None of them had blonde hair like their mother. Only young Haruka seemed to have any resemblance to her, with his gentle smile and kind heart.

"Father," Rido said looking up at his father from over the large desk, "Juri wants to go play out in the gardens. Can we?" the older pureblood looked at his son with a melancholy expression. To be honest, he had never played with his own children. That was his wife's job.

"Father?"

"I'll go play with you," He said standing up and stretching his long limbs. The children stood in shock. Their father? Play with them? This was absolutely unheard of. Their father was so absorbed in his studies he rarely left the house.

Haruka, who was holding the tiny Juri, looked over at Rido who simply shrugged and walked over in attempt to take his little sister. "No, no. I'll carry her." The King reached down, plucking the little vampire princess from her brother's arms. She giggled and clung to her father, it was the first time he had ever held her since she was born and she didn't want to let his warmth go.

The one thing the King learned was that he was incredibly awkward with children. He had no idea what he was supposed to do once they got to the large gardens. The maids had given him hints to what the children liked to do. Simple things, like look for small animals in the trees or throw rocks into the pond. But the one thing they wanted to do at least once while their father was willing was play hide-and-seek. They had seen the village children play it once and ever since, it was their dream to have their father play.

Their father didn't see the point in such a simple game. There was no strategy or point to it. _What did you get if you won?_ Nothing, apparently. But he indulged his children and turned to count.

"1….2….3….4…5!"

The King turned, seeing his children gone. A wave of panic ran through him for a moment. He always knew where his children where, but this time he knew that was the point. And he knew if they were in any danger, he'd be able to since it in no time.

The maids giggled at the sight of their master searching in bushes and trees. They had never seen him like this before. Leaves clung to his brown hair; dirt slightly smudged against his cheek, oh how the queen would laugh at this sight.

Rido sat on the tree limb above his father's head. He thought this would be the perfect hiding spot, no one ever looks up while searching, or at least not this high up. He looked down over his shoulder to see Haruka hiding in a pile of leaves while Juri lay under a bush. He could tell by how pink her cheeks were she was trying not to laugh. He couldn't tell why she wanted to laugh; Haruka now had the same look on his face. He looked down at his father, who was staring right at him. A wide smile covering his pale lips.

"Father!" Rido jumped from the tree, right into the older purebloods arms. The strong arms he always envied were now embracing him tight. "You're so fearless," the King mumbled gently as he set the boy down.

Rido blinked a few times before his hearing picked up the sound of Juri's footsteps behind them. She was sniffling as she waddled next to Haruka who held her hand so she wouldn't trip. "I thought onii-sama fell!" she cried reaching out for her brother. Rido pet her hair as he hugged her, his eyes looking up at his father who simply smiled and gently ruffled Haruka's hair. He had never seen a smile last so long on the old pureblood's face.

"Master Kaname!" the vampire ran through the gardens as quick as he could, his shoes slipping against the slick leaves, "Master Kaname!"

Kaname lifted his head from his children to the other man calling his name. He gave his children a soft pat on the head before he walked up to the obviously troubled vampire.

"What is it Yahiro?" Kaname said plainly as Yahiro gasped for breath. "In-In town. Lady Kuran, she… she…" the vampire lifted his head towards his master; "She tore her heart out and threw it into the flames."

.

.

.

Kaname collapsed onto his knees, hitting the floor with a large thud. The images of his wife's face shattering still burning into his mind. _Had I really taken her for granted?_

Tears stung his eyes as they fell from his eyes.

_How shameful. A pureblood crying, pull yourself together!_

He had stormed in her room once he returned from town, the dust of her body still clinging to his body. The thoughts of her gentle smile and her soft lips raced through his aching head. How would he be able to tell the children? What excuse could he tell them? They would be crushed if they had heard what she had done.

He knew that she was dedicated to her work just like he was. But he would have never known she would have gone to this length to save the humans from the war that was slowly coming their way. The weapons they had given the humans would guard them. His work had been finished. No, THEIR work had been finished. He leaned up, gazing over the woman's room. His tears began to stop, his hands stopped shaking.

He pushed himself up, his legs still slightly shaky but he managed to stand, his head turned his head towards the door, "Rido! Juri! Haruka!" he stumbled out the door, clutching to the wall as he hurriedly walked.

"Kaname-sama!" the maids hurried from around the corner as the children raced ahead. They could sense the King's distress from the moment he got home. The children outstretched their tiny arms, tears in their eyes. Kaname fell to his knees once more as he took his children into his arms. He held them tight, his face burying into their hair, his arms crushing them tight against his chest making it difficult for them to breathe.

"Papa?" Juri coughed looking up. Kaname loosened his grip a bit and kissed all of their foreheads, "You all be good alright? No fighting. Take care of each other," He let them go and stood, keeping his hands on Haruka's and Rido's head, "Hikari-san, please take them to their rooms. Don't let them out until Yahiro comes and says its alright."

Hikari nodded and took Juri from Rido's arms, the other maids taking Haruka's and Rido's hands.

"F-Father?" Harua turned and reached his free had out. He knew something was wrong, he saw it in the old pureblood's eyes. He could hear Juri begin to cry for her father as well, Rido stayed silent but watched as his father walked down the long hall by himself. Unlike the other two, who were still too young, he knew what was going through his father's head. He could no longer feel his mother's presence in his heart.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><em>Oki seeing how in chapters 61-64, Kaname's memories show the other vampire lady he was close to. obviously she was important to him but just how important? i was just taking guesses on what she could have been to him. The manga never talks about Juri, Rido and Haruka's parents. All we know is that Kaname is the "ancestor." i just took guesses on what could have been :P<em>


	2. Chapter 2

"_Its irony this baby was named 'Kaname' like you," the pureblood held the baby tight in his hand, the sent of the blood sending chills through his spine. He bent over the coffin with a sadistic grin, "That's what got me thinking of this. Rather than just devour this baby in haste and that's it…"_

_How long had it been since he had seen his father's face? _Far too long.

_Rido bent over a little more to get a better look at the face beneath him, "I thought it would be better to do THIS, using it to bring you back to life so that I could devour you instead, and earn far more power this way," He stood up straight and laughed to him self, "Isn't it a far better idea? What do you say…Father?" his eyes softened at the last memory of his father. The gentle words he whispered in his ear was what he had been living off of for years. _

"_Here it is, take it. Not just the blood but the flesh is here too." The soft gaze disappeared as he began to drip the infant's blood into the coffin. He had no room left to hurt over his father's choice. "Kuan blood, the finest of all that exists…"_

_The long hand shot out from the coffin, crushing Rido's thought. Slight panic shot through the pureblood, his heart began to pound in his ears. The sight in front of him was dreadful to see, but even through his fear he began to laugh. He could feel his father's skin healing as his own was breaking under the harsh hold. He laughed harder and threw his head back._

"_Remember who opened the lid of your coffin and brought you back to life… it was me!"_

_Kaname couldn't hear anything. He was so lost. How could his sweet Rido do something like this? The man in front of him was no longer his brave boy. But he could no longer hesitate, he was so thirsty. _

_He dove forewords, his fangs tearing into his son's neck, the sweet blood rushing into his veins. He understood why Rido was so eager to taste his blood, it was like drugs, even if the person he was drinking from was his own child, he understood. He felt the same way when he had drunk from his wife._

_He stopped drinking and stood, the thought of his poor wife coming to mind. How he had missed he over these years, even if he couldn't remember. But he recognized this place. It was the home he shared with his family. _

_He looked down at the sword lying on the ground, it was covered in blood. Probably from the child. He began looking over his hands; they were unappealing to the pureblood. He used to have beautiful hands, or at least that's what she used to tell him. _

_A faint laugh came from Rido, his breath coming in harsh rasps. "You should have let me devour you, the baby's life and my blood are no where near powerful enough for your body to be restored…" he coughed again as he gasped for air, his exposed rib cage stung from the movement "What will you do now? Your children are in the other room… will you devour them too? A hunger that's lasted over thousands and thousands of years must be so cruel, I can only imagine!" _

_Kaname turned from his broken son, his laughter still tearing through his ears. His gaze found the bundle of blankets that had fallen into the coffin. The poor thing didn't even have a chance…_

.

.

.

Kaname opened his eyes; his eye lids were so heavy. He hadn't slept much. Juri's agonizing voice had kept him up all day. Poor thing had been in labor for so long with this new baby. But all was quiet in the house now. That almost made him worry, had something gone wrong? He quickly got up and ran to his closet to pull out decent clothes. _Their so high up! _He reached with his small arms but it was hard, his body was only four years old. It was frustrating to the pureblood, he was already more than ten thousand years old, and he thought maybe he would be at least be able to reach his own clothes.

By the time he had reached his clothes and gotten dressed, Juri was sitting up in her favorite rocking chair, holding the small baby girl in her arms. He stared at the child for a moment; she looked just like Juri but… those eyes. Those soft brown eyes, and the way she held onto his finger tight. He picked her up into his arms gently, tears sting his eyes. He hadn't cried in his 4 years, even as a baby himself. He hugged the girl tight, sobs choking out of his throat.

_Yuuki… I'll keep you safe…_


End file.
